Un Futuro Incierto
by Starblind Brony
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si BlackShade no hubiera podido controlar su lado oscuro? Todo en esta historia cambia, además, { Spoiler Alert} de enemigo principal tienen a {REDACTED} infectado por el {DATA EXPUNGED} un extraño {REDACTED} que fue creado por {DATA EXPUNGED} , es altamente contagioso , y Sun Flare, un pony de otra dimensión, debe sobrevivir a el caos producido por {REDACTED}


Imaginense esto, un pony de otra dimensión donde todo es paz y tranquilidad, caminando por un bosque en la obscuridad de la noche, cuando encuentra una especie de ruina de piedra, con un portal negro que tenía rayas verdes traspasándolo de manera extraña, el siente un gran deseo de entrar ahí, pero a la vez un gran deseo de no hacerlo, pero al final decide entrar, al acercarse, el portal lo succiona dentro de si, y el pobre pony entra en un vórtice temporal, llegando a el mismo bosque, pero mucho más oscuro.

**?:** Que ocurrió aqui?

El pony sigue caminando en la oscuridad, sin poder ver nada, aunque, escucha unos extraños pasos detrás de el, al darse vuelta, pareciera que todo se alumbrase a su alrededor, un pony muerto, con una pata faltante, con la cutie mark carcomida y sin un ojo, completamente ensangrentado, se acerca a él, él grita de miedo, mientras se aleja arrastrándose, ya que por el susto se había caido al suelo.

**?:** Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, OH DIOS!

Una silueta aparece en frente de el, afrontando al pony muerto, pareció aparecer dejando un destello rojizo, con una espada que reflejó la luz de la luna, esta silueta oscura empuja al zombie con la pata, y este la muerde, la silueta grita del dolor al sentir la carne de su pata desprenderse de sí mismo, para terminar le clava la espada en la cabeza al zombie y este cae muerto, luego, aún dándole la espalda al pony, le pregunta.

**¿?:** Quien eres tú?

**?:** Oh dios...gracias, de veras...Te lo agradezco mucho!

El pony intenta tocarle el hombro a la silueta, pero esta le da un golpe en la nariz y le pone la espada en el cuello.

**¿?:** TE PREGUNTÉ QUIEN CARAJO ERES!

La silueta se acerca bastante, pero sus orejas que se notaban por el brillo del cielo nocturno se levantan.

**¿?:** Toma mi pezuña, ya.

El pony toma la pezuña extendida de la silueta negra y ambos desaparecen del bosque, llegando a un castillo protegido con magia, ahí se encuentran con 23 ponies. Incluyendo a la princesa de Canterlot: Luna.

**Luna:** Encontraste a otro sobreviviente!

**¿?: **CALLA! Creo que este tipo no sabe con quien se está metiendo...

El pony de otra dimensión, que era amarillo con un crin naranja, con una cutie mark de un sol, parecido al de Celestia, clama por piedad.

**?:** Porfavor! Deténgase, señor! No quiero morir!

**¿?:** Jodido cobarde...Carajo...Salvé a esta mierda de un zombie sólo para que saliera un cobarde?

**?:** Espera, zombie? Quien eres tú? Que demonios está pasando en este lugar?

**¿?:** Maldita sea, donde has estado por los pasados 15 años?!

**?:** No soy de aquí, me llamo Sun Flare, y quien eres tu?

**¿?:** Hm...Eres más inservible de lo que pensé-El pony guarda su espada en una funda que tenía atada a su lomo.

**Luna:** Créme, Sun Flare, que no tienes idea de lo caótico que es este lugar.

**?:** A pesar que te salvé la vida, no pienses que somos amigos, ni nada. Me llamo BlackShade, y no soy como ninguno de los de aquí.

**Sun Flare:** Todos somos ponies en este lugar, no? Que tienes tu de diferente?

**BlackShade:** Mira, esto no lo creerás, pero yo soy un-NGH! GRAAAAAAAH!

El pegaso negro grita en agonia mientras Luna sale corriendo a un pasillo, una oscuridad muy grande inunda el espacio y se escuchan raros sonidos en el ambiente

Ggrr...C-c-c-ckaaaa...D-d-f-F-aaaaghg...

**BlackShade:** *Retorcíendose en dolor* Aléjate...De mi...

Una pony color crema se acerca corriendo bastante rápido.

**Fluttershy:** Contrólate, no hagas esto otra vez, no dejes que eso te controle! Resístelo!

Sun Flare mira horrorizado como el cuerpo del pegaso parece crecer un poco, de su espalda sale otro par de alas, pero parecían de murciélago.

**BlackShade:** Ees muy...Tarde...Huyan de aquí...No puedo soportarlo...Sun Flare...Cuídala...Cuida a...Fluttershy...FUERA!

Las alas de murciélago que estaban en la espalda del pegaso se agrandan y rompen su espalda, partiendo su cuerpo por la mitad, sus piernas sacan unos tentáculos con puntas además salen unas especies de ojos verdes con sangre, de su torso salen sus venas y tendones para formar unas piernas muy raras, de su cuerpo salen muchas ramificaciones negras que terminan en una garra , colmillo o ojo, además de las alas de murciélago. Entonces la pegaso color crema grita:

**Fluttershy:** TODOS FUERA! BLACKSHADE ESTÁ CORROMPIDO!

**BlackShade (C): **Jajaja..Pueden correr, pero no pueden esconderse...

Todos salen corriendo, Sun Flare se pone al lado de Fluttershy, ella constantemente mira atrás al sonriente cuerpo de BlackShade, completamente corrompido por un virus desconocido , ella deja da un grito cuando ve que un tentáculo con una punta filosa se acerca a ella, pero...

**BrightSword:** Déjala!

El pegaso gris (Hermano de BlackShade) se lanza contra el tentáculo, recibiendo el impacto, este tentáculo arrastra al pony aún vivo , el pegaso corrompido se detiene, y saca otro tentáculo que clava en el cuello de su hermano, luego saca otro y lo pone en el otro lado de su garganta.

**BlackShade (C):** Jajaja...Muere.

Los tentáculos empiezan a presionar el cuello de BrightSword, haciendo que su cabeza explote en sangre y un raro líquido verde.

**BlackShade (C):** Huyan...Momentaneamente los encontraré...Solo les doy unos dias de vida.

Todos siguen corriendo a pesar que BlackShade saca unas extremidades rojas con verde y sale caminando como una araña hacia el lado contrario.

**Kiyana:** Esto está muy jodido!

**Octavia:** Tenemos que mantenernos unidas! Aunque BlackShade y BrightSword estén corrompidos ahora!

**Sun Flare:** Que demonios está pasando? Que es la corrupción? Que fue esa cosa? Ese pony siempre fue esa bestia? Como confiaron en él?

Fluttershy estaba llorando mientras huían, Sun Flare se pregunta porqué, pero no se atreve a preguntarle, al final de unas dos horas corriendo, sin parar, todos paran y se esconden en una cueva. Todos se duermen, menos Fluttershy, que se quedó mirando como salía el sol, Sun Flare se levanta del suelo y se siente con ella.

**Sun Flare:** Hey...

**Fluttershy:** Deberías estar durmiendo...

**Sun Flare:** Me despierto cuando amanece.

Ambos se quedan callados un rato.

**Sun Flare:** Dime, quien era ese pobre imbécil que murió ayer? No se sintió para nada su muerte, eh? Era un auténtico idiota.

Fluttershy rompe en llanto y golpea a Sun Flare, luego de eso se va a llorar con la cabeza apoyada en una roca. Sun Flare se queda mirando el sol, pero llega Kiyana y se sienta a su lado, poniendo su pezuña muy cerca de la de Sun Flare. Él se sonroja mientras ve como la hermana de BlackShade mira al cielo, Sun Flare se sonroja aún más, e intenta tomarle la pezuña.

**Kiyana:** Fluttershy me dijo que dijiste que mi hermano era un imbécil. Es cierto?

**Sun Flare:** Si, pero-

**Kiyana:** BlackShade era un héroe, más te vale que te disculpes con ella, no me preguntes porqué, porque ella te lo explicará, y si estabas pensando en tener sexo conmigo, estás loco, jamás me acostaría con un pony que deshonró a un príncipe de Equestria, a un héroe, y a mi hermano.

Sun Flare queda pensando, en Fluttershy y en su amor a primera vista.

**Sun Flare:** Iré a disculparme...

El pony amarillo se acerca a Fluttershy, ella estaba llorando, apoyada contra una roca.

**Sun Flare:** Um...Hey.

**Fluttershy:** Que quieres ahora? *Sollozo*

**Sun Flare:** Mira, siento mucho lo que dije sobre ese pegaso, si? No esperaba que fuesen familia.

**Fluttershy:***Sollozo* No somos familia...

Sun Flare mira a Fluttershy bastante confundido, con una mirada claramente curiosa.

**Fluttershy:** Estamos-Estábamos, casados...Hace 20 años...Vivimos 5 años de matrimonio juntos sin ningun problema más que los normales, mi esposo BlackShade peleaba contra demonios, fue un dios, un angel y un demonio, todo al mismo tiempo...Recuerdo decirle mi perrito y mi demonio...Su sonrisa cuando me veía...Oh, BlackShade...Te Extraño tanto y nisiquiera ha pasado un día...Nuestro hijo Light Thunder, junto a su hermana fueron los primeros en morir, ambos no resistimos muy bien su muerte, BlackShade fue mordido...

**Sun Flare:** Mordido porqué?

**Fluttershy:** Experimento 108-2...Una creación de sus propios poderes , es un virus que hace que mueras y te levantas, con ganas de comer carne de pony o de cualquier animal. Tambien nos enfrentamos con saqueadores muy a menudo, hasta que descubrimos queLuna estaba en el castillo del que escapamos, juntando sobrevivientes. Llegamos ahí y para protegerme a mi, él fue mordido otra vez...Parecía tener una tolerancia extraordinaria al virus, un solo rasguño en alguien normal y todo terminó. Con la mordida que le dieron ahora, supongo que solo se causó una mutación...

**Sun Flare:** Que sucedió?

**Fluttershy:** Los laboratorios de G.U.N. enviaron sus experimentos Hellish aquí, son caracterizados por ser muy hostiles, BlackShade, su clon el BS-X y su parte maligna Shadow lograron derrotar a todos los 24 Hellish que llegaron aquí, pero el 108 no pudo ser detenido. Sólo se desató y toda Equestria, llegó a estar infectada en menos de un día.

Una sombra aparece dejando atrás un destello verde.

**Shadow: **Que hay del ARK?

**Fluttershy: **Shadow!

La pegaso corre y abraza a Shadow.

**Fluttershy:** Él...

**Shadow:** Y BlackShade?

Shadow mira algo desorientado a Fluttershy, y ella niega con la cabeza.

**Shadow:** CARAJO! Es el único que sabe el camino al ARK.

**Sun Flare:** Que es el ARK?

Luna aparece detrás de ellos, mirando al suelo.

**Luna: **Las transmiciones del ARK cesaron hace tres semanas...No se que ocurrió.

**Fluttershy:** Tenemos que arriegarnos.

**Shadow:** El ARK está diseñado para proteger una gran cantidad de ponies, lo conozco como el color de mi crin, así que tenemos que arriegarnos de cualquier forma. Es el ARK o el apocalisis de aquí.

**Sun Flare:** Gracias, me llamo Sun Flare, y tu eres Sh-WUAAH!

Shadow agarra de la pezuña a Sun Flare y lo golpea contra el suelo.

**Shadow:** No me toques, inferior.

**Sun Flare:** Uuugh...

**Fluttershy:** Shadow, eres lo más cercano a BlackShade, dime que puedes traerlo de vuelta.

**Shadow:** Lo siento, Flutter, no puedo. Fue mordido e infectado tres veces.

**Fluttershy:** Si tan solo pudiera volver a ser todo como antes?

**Shadow**: Claro, cuando BlackShade y yo nos hicimos amigos otra vez...Nunca acepté sus peticiones de una pelea amistosa...Si pudiera hacerlo ahora, lo haría.

**Sun Flare:** ...

**Octavia:** Si hay una manera de llegar al ARK , necesitamos a alguien que pueda abrir arreglar esa puerta metálica que cayó al principio.

**Sun Flare:** Oh! Yo arreglaba cosas en mi dimensión! Tal vez pueda hacerlo!

**Shadow:** Eso es terreno del BS-X...No se que le ocurrió después de la guerra contra los experimentos. Tal vez nos ayude a contener a los zombies.

**Luna:** Entonces, nuestro objetivo...Es llegar sanos y salvos, principalmente en una pieza y no terminar como aperitivo de zombie al centro del bosque Everfree.


End file.
